Ridonculous race: around the world
by imanol7211
Summary: Don has teamed up with chris to make the ULTIMATE RACE EVER (not really) join 6 new teams and 12 old ones on a race around the world for not 1. not 2. or 3. but 5,000,000 dollars! rated t to be safe SYOC closed
1. Ridonculous race admittions

**So I decided to to RIDONCULOUS RACE! (dramatic music) I didn't even start the other because… too many OCs. So I am doing 6 Oc teams and 12 canon teams to do this! (make that five since im adding mine**

 **So like this**

 **Names:**

 **Team Name:**

 **Personalities:**

 **Ages:**

 **Genders:**

 **Bio:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Talents:**

 **Sexualities**

 ***Appearances***

 **Body Types/Skin Colors:**

 **Height: Weights:**

 **Eye Colors/Styles:**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **Sleeping Clothing (I got this somewhere and don't get it. Maybe a break episode?):**

 **Swimming Clothing:**

 **Formal wear:**

 ***The Competition***

 **How Fast Are They?**

 **How Good Are They At Athletics?**

 **How Good Are They At Memorizing Things:**

 **How Smart Are They:**

 **How Strong Are They Physically?**

 **How Strong Are They Mentally?**

 **How Good Are They At Cooking?**

 **How Good Are They In Eating Challenges:**

 ***Reactions and Interactions***

 **Bond with Each Other:**

 **Interactions with Don:**

 **Interactions with The Other Contestants:**

 **Reaction At Getting Eliminated 22nd Place (Last):**

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated Between 21st and 6th Place:**

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 4rth and 5th Place:**

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 3rd Place:**

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 2nd Place:**

 **Reaction At Coming In 1st: *Other Stuff***

 **Would They Want A Relationship?**

 **If yes, with who:**

 **If No Why:**

 **Audition Tapes:**

 **Riconculous challenge ideas?**

 **Things I forgot:**

 **1\. Connie and Jocelyn (brains and brawn)**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **Canon teams:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10**

 **11**

 **12**

 **And instead of don only. Lets add some chris into the mix.**

 **Chris: YES!**


	2. contestants list 1

**So many of you want the goths and dancers. SO LETS DO IT**

 **1\. Connie and Jocelyn (brains and brawn) [imanol7211]**

 **2\. Phoebe and Melanie (the hateful twins) [kit the writer]**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **Canon teams:**

 **1\. Ice dancers**

 **2\. Cadets**

 **3\. Goths**

 **4\. Sisters**

 **5\. TV pros**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10**

 **11**

 **12**

Chris and don appeared in the camera. "We will have all the featured teams come here, in this secret location where only producers and teams will know" said Chris. "And this season, we are making things more gnarly" he laughs. "So all the teams will be shipped here. In Rome!" said Don. "You're not supposed to tell them don!" screamed Chris. Don shuffled back a bit. "We'll see you soon bye!" Don ran off screen as Chris chased after him. "Come here!"


	3. Contestants list 2

**Siren of the dark seas: I am very confused on the audition. Can you make it fit so it looks like the audition tape I put on the story**

 **So many of you want the goths and dancers. SO LETS DO IT**

 **1\. Connie and Jocelyn (brains and brawn) [imanol7211]**

 **2\. Phoebe and Melanie (the hateful twins) [kit the writer]**

 **3\. Nicky and kat (fraternal twins) [TotalDramaTMNTXD]**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **Canon teams:**

 **1\. Ice dancers**

 **2\. Cadets**

 **3\. Goths**

 **4\. Sisters**

 **5\. TV pros**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10**

 **11**

 **12**

"we are back with another team. Ok seriously. We need to just grab other teams and bring them here" said chris. He is holding an latte and drinks it. "What is this?" he yells and dumps it off screen where an intern screams. "pain? Already? Its episode zero point… something." Said chris. "and where is Don?" he sighs then smiles evilly. "we will see you later on Total drama: around the world!"

 **I'm going to clarify some things.**

 **One: please follow the Audition sign up sheet. It slightly confuses me.**

 **Two: any weird, (aka supernatural/ crazy/ ridiculous things) will not be accepted**

 **Three: there will be times during chill zones for viewers to vote out a canon team or a low chance for a OC team. Though the likehood of that is very low**


	4. constestants list 3

**Siren of the dark seas: I am very confused on the audition. Can you make it fit so it looks like the audition tape I put on the story**

 **So many of you want the goths and dancers. SO LETS DO IT**

 **1\. Connie and Jocelyn (brains and brawn) [imanol7211]**

 **2\. Phoebe and Melanie (the hateful twins) [kit the writer]**

 **3\. Nicky and kat (fraternal twins) [TotalDramaTMNTXD]**

 **4\. James and Hayley (father and daughter) [ .5]**

 **5\. Lolum and Calum (the polar opposites) [wincestcher]**

 **6\. Orion and Atlantica (lovers) [guest] (requesting a name instead of that)**

 **Canon teams:**

 **1\. Ice dancers**

 **2\. Cadets**

 **3\. Goths**

 **4\. Sisters**

 **5\. TV pros**

 **6\. Adversity twins**

 **7\. daters (/haters)**

 **8\. surfers**

 **9\. larpers (filler)**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

"What do you mean this isn't going to be called total drama: around the world?!" exclaimed chris.

 **I'm going to clarify some things.**

 **One: please follow the Audition sign up sheet. It slightly confuses me.**

 **Two: any weird, (aka supernatural/ crazy/ ridiculous things) will not be accepted**

 **Three: there will be times during chill zones for viewers to vote out a canon team or a low chance for a OC team. Though the likehood of that is very low**


	5. FINAL LIST

**1\. Connie and Jocelyn (brains and brawn) [imanol7211]**

 **2\. Phoebe and Melanie (the hateful twins) [kit the writer]**

 **3\. Nicky and kat (fraternal twins) [TotalDramaTMNTXD]**

 **4\. James and Hayley (father and daughter) [ .5]**

 **5\. Lolum and Calum (the polar opposites) [wincestcher]**

 **6\. Orion and Atlantica (lovers) [guest] (requesting a name instead of that)**

 **Canon teams:**

 **1\. Ice dancers**

 **2\. Cadets**

 **3\. Goths**

 **4\. Sisters**

 **5\. TV pros**

 **6\. Adversity twins**

 **7\. daters (/haters)**

 **8\. surfers**

 **9\. larpers (filler)**

 **10\. rockers**

 **11\. Stepbrothers**

 **12\. Father and son**

"all the teams have been set up and are heading off to rome. We shall see you there soon" said chris. "18 teams, 12 old, 6 new. With new ones in the mix. We will have lots of more drama.

 **And we finally finished the list. I will post a preview and the first chapter on either Friday or Saturday. Each chapter will be uploaded weekly. (hopefully) so ill see you soon BYE!**


	6. introduction to characters

**Screw the preview. I'm lazy.**

"Yo! This is Chris MacLean! Coming to you live from Rome! And our other host Don!" said Chris as don walked beside him. "We have 18 teams racing around the world. 12 veterans and 6 nobodies." Said don. "Soon enough. On the screen you will see the admissions for the 6 new teams" said Chris as a flat screen TV rolled by. And the camera shifted toward it.

 **Names: James and Hayley** **  
** **Team Name: Father & Daughter** **  
** **Personalities: James is nice but sweet.** **  
** **Hayley can be nice also, cheery, upbeat, somewhat shy, and sometimes acts cute** **  
** **Ages: James 37** **  
** **Hayley is 13** **  
** **Genders: James is a Male** **  
** **Hayley is a Female** **  
** **Bio: James and his wife Mandy loved Hayley since she was born. When Hayley turned 11 she got her first sewing kit by her Dad. Hayley tried to learn how to sew by herself with the fabric she got by her Mom, and she did since she made a shirt.** **  
** **Likes: James likes his wife and his daughter, he likes events.** **  
** **Hayley likes fashion, her Mom and Dad, events, and music.** **  
** **Dislikes: James hates when Hayley doesn't listen to him or being mean to him.** **  
** **Hayley hates lying, heavy metal, rap music, and hip hop.** **  
** **Strengths: James is good at Football when he was a teenager back then.** **  
** **Hayley is good at gymnastics, she's good at swimming.** **  
** **Weaknesses: James's weakness is losing Hayley.** **  
** **Hayley's weakness is lying because it makes her very nervous** **  
** **Talents: Marc doesn't have a talent.** **  
** **Hayley is good at sewing, playing violin, she's good at dancing, and she's good at music making by using an app from her smartphone.** **  
** **Sexualities: James and Hayley are both straight** **  
** ***APPEARANCES*** **  
** **Body Types/Skin Color: James is Slender.** **  
** **Hayley is slender** **  
** **James and Hayley's skin color is light** **  
** **Height/Weight: James is 172 cm** **  
** **Hayley is 157 cm. James is skinny and Hayley is also skinny** **  
** **Eye color/Style: James has round brown eyes** **  
** **Hayley has round blue eyes** **  
** **Hair: James has short brown hair** **  
** **Hayley has long brown hair which is in a ponytail tied by a hair tie with two pink beads on top of her hair tie** **  
** **Normal Clothing: James wears a red polo shirt, gray jeans with a brown belt and red tennis shoes** **  
** **Hayley wears a black and white cap sleeve shirt, cream color cropped cardigan with a turquoise trim with a hood and a heart on the front of her cardigan. Blue shorts with a brown belt, gray leggings, and black sneaker boots.** **  
** **Sleepwear: James wears blue button up pajamas.** **  
** **Hayley wears a cream color shirt with a pink bunny on the front of her shirt and pink pajama shorts** **  
** **Swimming Clothing: James wears yellow trunks** **  
** **Hayley wears a magenta tankini with a magenta swim skirt** **  
** **Formal wear: James wears a black tuxedo.** **  
** **Hayley wears a pink dress with a turquoise trim and pink flats** **  
** ***THE COMPETITION*** **  
** **How fast are they?: James can be fast sometimes,** **  
** **Hayley can be pretty fast** **  
** **How good are they in athletics?: James was good at football but he's pretty good when he was young** **  
** **Hayley is good at gymnastics and soccer** **  
** **How good are they in memorizing things?: Real good** **  
** **How smart are they?: Pretty smart** **  
** **How strong are they psychically: James can be strong** **  
** **How strong are they Mentally?: Hayley can be tough sometimes** **  
** **How good are they at cooking?: James is good at cooking** **  
** **How good are they in eating challenges?: Sometimes they're good** **  
** ***REACTIONS AND INTERACTIONS*** **  
** **Bond with each other: James and Hayley always bond with each other with some "Father-Daughter Time"** **  
** **Interactions with Don: They interact with him sometimes** **  
** **Interaction with other contestants: They can be nice with other contestants** **  
** **Reaction by getting eliminated 22nd place (Last): They feel sad sometimes but had a great time with each other** **  
** **Reaction at getting eliminated between 21st and 6th places: When they're still in the competition. They feel safe** **  
** **Reaction at getting eliminated between 4th and 5th place: When they're still in the competition they'll still be safe and still have a great time** **  
** **Reaction at getting eliminated at 3rd place: When they're still in the competition, they'll be okay, but still feel safe** **  
** **Reaction at eliminated at 2nd: If they get eliminated, They still have a great time at the show.** **  
** **Reaction at coming in 1st place: They both be happy and excited** **  
** **would they want a relationship? No** **  
** **If not, why?: James can't have a relationship because he's married to his wife Mandy. James can't let Hayley date anyone because he says she's too young to date** **  
** **Audition Tapes: (The audition tape starts with James and Hayley at the living room. The camera is recorded by James's wife, Mandy)** **  
** **Mandy: Okay guys, its recording** **  
** **James: Okay, honey, thank you. (James takes a deep breath) Hi. I'm James, and this is my daughter, Hayley** **  
** **Hayley: Hey** **  
** **James: Well you see. Me and my daughter decided to enter the Ridonculous Race around the world thing is because we'll be having some Father-Daughter bonding time together.** **  
** **Hayley: (to James) Wait, I thought it was your idea** **  
** **James: (To Hayley nicely) don't speak of it, sweetheart. (To the camera) So, we wanted to win the million dollars to split with our friends and family. Isn't that right, Hayley?** **  
** **Hayley: (To James) Yeah, Dad. Wait, is it gonna be kids my age there?** **  
** **James: (To Hayley) I don't know we'll find out. (To the camera) so anyways, pick us. If you do, that'll be exciting for us. Thank you.** **  
** **Mandy: How do I turn off the camera?** **  
** **James: Click the red button.** **  
** **Mandy: But that's the record button** **  
** **Hayley: I'll help her** **  
** **(Hayley walks out and helps her Mom turn off the camera and the audition tape ends)**

 **Names: Lola and Calum Rivera** ****

 **Team Name: The Polar Opposite Siblings (or just The Polar Opposites)** ****

 **Personalities: As their team name suggests, the siblings are polar opposites of one another.** **  
** ***Lola is an outgoing and extroverted teen, always talking and enjoying being the center of attention. She can be quite rebellious and likes to party and sneak out with friends. Getting in trouble is a thrill for her, and she loves pulling pranks on people, especially her brother. She's fun-loving and excitable and enjoys meeting new people.** **  
** ***Calum is much more reserved and introverted. He's not shy, but he has a sarcastic and dry sense of humor, and prefers to read or write than be in large groups. He's very articulate and book smart. He's realistic and goal-oriented and is the more mature and rational one of the siblings. Because of this, he often steps up to a leadership role.** ****

 **Ages: Lola is 15, Calum is 18** ****

 **Genders: Lola is female, Calum is male** ****

 **Bios: Lola and Calum were born in Mexico but moved to NYC shortly after Lola was born. Their mother left them after they arrived in America, so it has just been the siblings and their father ever since. Lola has always been outgoing and lively, always making friends easily and talking. She's been doing dance since she could walk and started cheerleading in middle school, and soccer since she was seven. She started going out to parties and becoming more rebellious around eighth grade, much to her father and brother's displeasure. Calum has always been intelligent and excelled in school. He follows rules and enjoys doing peaceful activities, such as reading and writing. He plays baseball at his school and has his small group of friends.** ****

 **Likes:** **  
** ***Lola: partying, being with friends, cheerleading, soccer, boys, pulling pranks, being well known, joking around, drama, fashion** **  
** ***Calum: reading, baseball, writing, puzzles, math, working out, being in small groups, quiet settings, being sarcastic, school, calm music** ****

 **Dislikes:** **  
** ***Lola: bugs, people that belittle her, academics** **  
** ***Calum: large groups of people, drama, anyone that messes with Lola, loud music** ****

 **Strengths:** **  
** ***Lola: public speaking, making friends, athletic, daring, manipulative, optimistic, agile, flexible, adventurous** **  
** ***Calum: calculating, book smart, cunning, goal-oriented, determined, athletic, good problem solver, calm** ****

 **Weaknesses:** **  
** ***Lola: easily distracted, boisterous, trouble maker, snaps at people easily, short, gullible** **  
** ***Calum: not as comfortable around large groups of people, pessimistic, not a daredevil** ****

 **Talents:** **  
** ***Lola: cheerleading, soccer, public speaking, dance, manipulating, making friends** **  
** ***Calum: academics, baseball, problem solving, negotiating, thinking on the spot** ****

 **Sexualities: Lola is straight and Calum is bisexual.** ****

 **[APPEARANCES]** ****

 **Body Types/Skin Colors: They both have tanned, medium brown skin. They both have lean, athletic builds, but Lola is a little more petite.** ****

 **Heights/Weights:** **  
** ***Lola: Short, about 5'1" and 110 pounds.** **  
** ***Calum: 5'10 and 145 pounds.** ****

 **Eye Colors/Styles:** **  
** ***Lola has round, piercing green eyes.** **  
** ***Calum has almond-shaped, amber eyes** ****

 **Hair:** **  
** ***Lola has thick, black hair that reaches her mid-back in loose curls.** **  
** ***Calum has thick, dark brown hair that's styled in a quiff.** ****

 **Normal Clothing:** **  
** ***Lola: Crop top, high-waisted skirt, oversized cardigan, oxford shoes.** **  
** ***Calum: Flannel, plain t-shirt, blue jeans, converse, Adidas sweats and hoodie** ****

 **Sleeping Clothing:** **  
** ***Lola: Oversized t-shirt that reaches just above her knees** **  
** ***Calum: Grey sweatpants, no shirt** ****

 **Swimming:** **  
** ***Lola: Floral bikini and cat-eye sunglasses** **  
** ***Calum: Dark red trunks** ****

 **Formal Wear:** **  
** ***Lola: Strapless, tight black dress that goes a few inches above her knees. Black heels and silver, dangly earrings.** **  
** ***Calum: Simple suit and black oxfords.** ****

 **[IN THE COMPETITION]** ****

 **How Fast: Both are fast, but Lola more so since she's short and does more sports.** ****

 **How Good At Athletics?: Both are very good at athletics. Lola does cheerleading and soccer and Calum does baseball.** ****

 **How Good At Memorizing Things?: Lola is average. Calum is very good at memorizing.** ****

 **How Smart Are They: Calum is very book-smart and calculating. Lola isn't as technical, but knows a lot about subjects such as sports, flirting, etc.** ****

 **Physical Strength: Both are very strong from sports. Calum has the benefit of being tall and leanly muscular, but Lola is strong as well.** ****

 **Mental Strength: Calum is very good at this. He enjoys problem solving and puzzles. Lola gets too distracted with this.** ****

 **Cooking Skills: Calum is an excellent cook, and Lola is average.** ****

 **How Good Are They In Eating Challenges: Lola is daring and will eat anything. Calum is more wary of these challenges.** ****

 **[REACTIONS & INTERACTIONS]** ****

 **Bond with Each Other: They're surprisingly very close for polar opposites-opposites do attract. They tease each other but always have one another's backs. Calum is very overprotective of Lola, and Lola looks up to him, even if she doesn't always show it. They of course have the occasion fight, over their differing personalities, but they're able to overcome it.** ****

 **Interactions with Don: Lola will talk up a storm with him and flirt if she feels necessary. She'll try to make him smile and get his attention whenever she can. Calum will be friendly with him and start conversations with him.** ****

 **Interactions with Other Contestants: Lola will talk to everyone and try to make friends. She'll be her usual outgoing, talkative self and flirt with whoever she happens to find cute. Calum will do whatever's strategic or will further them in the race. She'll talk to people to form alliances or if their friendship will help them win.** ****

 **Reaction at Getting Last: They'd both be extremely shocked, Lola more angry. Lola: "There must be some mistake, there's NO way we're dead last!" Calum: "C'mon, at least we tried."** ****

 **Reaction 21st-6th: Lola: "No, we can't be going home yet! We can't be losers!" Calum: "We're NOT losers. We gave it our all, and that's what matters." Lola: "How the hell do you stay so calm?"** ****

 **Reaction 3rd: Lola: "We should've been able to win! We were miles better than those guys!" Calum: "Jesus, don't throw a tantrum now." Lola: "I'm not!"** ****

 **Reaction 2nd: Lola: "You've got to be kidding me! We were so close!" Calum: "At least we beat nearly all the other teams. Congratulations to the winners."** ****

 **Reaction 1st: They both cheer and hug, Calum lifting Lola up off the ground. Lola: "I KNEW we were gonna be the winners, I KNEW it!" Calum: "You're lucky you had me to help you."** ****

 **Relationship? Lola is all for getting a relationship and will flirt with any boy that catches her eye. Calum will have a relationship as a lower priority, but may want one as the race progresses.** ****

 **Audition Tapes: Static is shown, focusing to reveal Calum adjusting it and Lola sitting on her bed in the background. She gasps and puts on a big smile. "It's on, get your freakishly tall body out of the way!"** **  
** **Calum rolls his eyes put sits down beside her, offering a small smile to the camera. "Hi, Don. My little sister, Lola, and I would like to compete on the show."** **  
** **"And we'll be in it to win it!" Lola interrupts loudly, beaming on her bed. "Trust me, you'll want these cool siblings in the race. I've got the brains and personality and Calum has...well…"** **  
** **"Both of those things," Calum interrupts, "And the common sense to know when to shut up," he added sarcastically.** **  
** **Lola pouted and lightly hit him in the shoulder. "You WISH you had that! But, anyway," she looks back at the camera. "We're polar opposites, but we'll make great competitors! I'm the cool sibling, he's the lame one."** **  
** **"Lola, you got those two mixed up again."** **  
** **Lola glares up at him. "Stop, you're ruining this audition tap-" [static reappears and they're cut off]**

 **Orion Palms and Atlantica Southeast** **  
** **Team name: Lovers** **  
** **Orion is a nice, smart, caring, brave, and always puts the ones he loves before himself. Atlantica is a sweet, smart young woman who puts on a tough front but has a sensitive side inside, and is also charitable.** **  
** **They're both 15 years old.** **  
** **Orion is a boy and Atlantica is a Girl.** **  
** **Orion Palms was born Sacramento California. When he was 12 he and his twin sister Mildred were sent to spend summer in Aberdeen Washington with their great uncle Rich, at a tourist stop that's also a home "The House of Oddities". When one day they had a party where her Mildred competed for the Party Crown. Her opponent, the richest most popular girl in Aberdeen, Atlantic. And she lost cause Atlantica frightened and bribed most of the voters. After that Orion has noticed that she has been mean to his sister and hated her for treating everyone not rich like dirt. Though during an "interesting" night at a mansion party at the Southeast mansion, Orion learned that Atlantica's snobby nature comes from extreme pressure and expectations so high it's not funny from her parents and that she is upset with herself that she lied about "stuff" and he shows her that just because she's her parents child it doesn't mean she has to be like them. After the night at her mansion they start to see each other in a new light and gain a bit of a surprising crush for each other and overtime grew into something big.** **  
** **Born to the rich and powerful Southeast family, Atlantica Marine Southeast was raised to be the perfect rich daughter. Which is not very fun, considering both her pas rents have unbelievably high standards and they seem to be very abusive. They ring a bell whenever she makes even a tiny mistake. Being a Southeast, she has to act like one, be mean snotty and treat everyone else like trash. When Atlantica first saw Orion, sister to her opponent in a party competition, she saw him as another "commoner" though secretly she thought he was kind of cute. When she and Orion's sister Mildred had a mini golf game with a twist that almost cost them their lives. Mildred offered her a ride home, much to Orion's dismay. At first she wanted reject but a lightning strike changed her mind. When she got home she admits she had a great time despite what happened. Though she made a little bit of peace with Mildred, Orion was a different story. He still thought of her as the worst. But he learns she does not have a very happy life and is always under restrictions from her parents, and they learn that the Southeast are actually horrible people not just her parents but all of Atlantica's ancestors, he realizes that she's not who he thought she was and they made a new friendship. Afterwards she started to be a lot nicer, more charitable, and apart from her family. She even starts to be friendlier to his sister. She even goes to set up an awesome birthday party for Orion and Mildred. Before then they hung out with each other secretly from her parents. The more they hung out they learned that they really love each other. At the birthday party they confess their love for each other, have their first kiss, and become in what Mildred actually called it "an adorable couple". And so they spend a lot more time with each other, go on dates, and be happy together.** **  
** **Orion likes reading, mysteries, school, and spending time with family and his girlfriend Atlantica. Atlantica likes fashion, mini golf, and being with Orion.** **  
** **Orion does not like bullies, being called adorable, and people who pick on his sister. Atlantica doesn't like her family's negative history and bells.** **  
** **Orion's strengths are brain challenges, a big heart, planning, and leadership. Atlantica's strengths are a never-say-die attitude and seeing impossible challenges life-wise and in a competition and looking good while doing it.** **  
** **Orion's biggest weakness is that he's not good at athletics. Atlantica's weaknesses are bells ringing and that without Orion to be near her, she's helpless.** **  
** **Orion is talented at academics, puzzles, and detective observation. Atlantica is talented at most sports and organizing clothing.** **  
** **Both are straight.** **  
** **Orion is a white boy with black puffy hair, green eyes, and he doesn't have a lot of muscle, but Atlantica doesn't care. He's 5ft 2in, 173 lbs. And he has the Orion constellation as a birthmark on his back. Atlantica is also white. She has long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. All I can say about her body is, well let's just say puberty has done wonders for her. She's 5ft 1in, 87 lbs.** **  
** **Orion normally wears a green shirt, a black jacket vest, cargo shorts, sneakers, and a cap with a palm tree on it. Atlantica normally wears an orange tight shirt, a red designer jacket, a yellow skirt, black leggings, and designer boots.** **  
** **Orion just sleeps in the same outfit minus the shoes, jacket, and cap. Atlantica wears a silky pj shirt and pants for bed.** **  
** **For swim wear Orion wears a black swim shirt (to cover his birthmark), and orange swim trunks. And Atlantica wears a designer 2-piece bikini. Don't think about.** **  
** **For formal attire, Orion wears a black and white suit, and Atlantica wears a beautiful designer strapless dress.** **  
** **They're extremely fast. Orion's not great at athletics while Atlantica is nationally ranked in 12 different sports. Both are amazing at remembering things, Atlantica is smart enough for straight A's, while Orion has gained an IQ of 298. Seriously this guy is a Brainiac. Orion is averagely strong physically at best and Atlantica under her lovely bod, is a beast. Both are great in mental strength. Both are decent in the kitchen and when it comes to eating challenges.** **  
** **The bond between these two is stronger than anything in the universe. They've been through a lot of things that try to break them up, and every last one of them has failed. Their love has been tested time and time again and they always prevail. Basically nothing can tear them apart. They'll get along well with Don and the nice contestants, but not so well with the jerks.** **  
** **Reactions to placing** **  
** **Last: sigh disappointedly and look at each other and have an "at least we tried" kiss.** **  
** **21st to 6th: "aw man" and the same as above.** **  
** **4th and 5th: "we were so close" and the same as last.** **  
** **3rd: the kiss and "well as long as we did are best.** **  
** **2nd: same as third.** **  
** **1st: "YEEEEES" Atlantica screams and picks up Orion, twirls him around and gives him a long loving kiss.** **  
** **They are in a relationship.** **  
** **Audition tape** **  
** **Camera shows them in Orion's room** **  
** **"Hi Ridonculous Race guys, I'm Atlantica and this ball of cuteness is my boyfriend Orion". A.** **  
** **"Tica" Orion whines while blushing mad.** **  
** **We're here to sign up for the Ridonculous Race and we promise not to disappoint." A.** **  
** **"Believe me when I say this, we fight through whatever you (points to camera) put in front of and we will-" O.** **  
** **"CRUUUUUUSH (pounds her fist in her hand) IT AND ALL THE OTHERS-" Atlantica screams then nudges Orion to finish.** **  
** **Orion frightened by this finishes her outburst" try not to die"** **  
** **"Sorry, just excited for this" Atlantica apologizes and then pecks Orion on the check. Orion then blushes hard as the camera view faded.**

 **Stereotype: Fraternal Twins** ****

 **Name 1/Name 2: Nicky and Kat (Nicholas and Katherine)** ****

 **Gender 1/ Gender 2: Nicky is a boy, Kat is a girl** ****

 **Race/Skin Color 1/ Race/Skin Color 2: Both are tan** ****

 **Age 1/ Age 2: 15, 15** ****

 **Hair Style/Color 1/ Hair Style/Color 2: Nicky's hair is brown, combed to the left, Kat's is blonde, wavy, and goes to her elbows** ****

 **Facial Hair 1/ Facial Hair 2: none** ****

 **Eye Color 1/ Eye Color 2: Nicky's eyes are green, Kat's are blue** ****

 **Height 1/ Height 2: They are both 5'6** ****

 **Weight 1/ Weight 2: Both are 120 pounds** ****

 **Body Shape 1/ Body Shape 2: Both are slightly scrawny** ****

 **Regular Clothes 1/ Regular Clothes 2: Nicky: Gray t-shirt with lightning bolts, blue and white long sleeved shirt under that, turquoise jeans, and orange converse shoes. Kat: Lime green t-shirt, electric blue jeans, purple converse shoes, yellow fingerless gloves and orange headband.** ****

 **Winter Clothes 1/ Winter Clothes 2: Nicky: Orange boots, turquoise gloves, blue and white striped hat, and gray and yellow coat. Kat: Lime green coat, turquoise boots, and purple gloves with yellow fingerless ones overlapping, and orange hat.** ****

 **Swimming Clothes 1/ Swimming Clothes 2: Nicky: Gray swim trunks with yellow lightning bolts. Kat: Yellow, purple, lime green, and electric blue bikini.** ****

 **Strengths 1/ Strengths 2: Nicky is quirky, inventive, curious, and full of energy. Kat is also quirky and energetic, but is also brave, and creative. Both are also kind to others, (but don't fall for manipulation) intelligent, work together well, and are hyper at most times.** ****

 **Weaknesses 1/ Weaknesses 2: Nicky can be easily confused sometimes, impulsive, and indecisive. Kat is a little lazy, distrusting of everyone outside of friends and family, and impatient. Both are prone to arguing from time to time.** ****

 **Friendship w/each other: They have always had each other's backs since they were little kids, and always will. They are inseparable, and always work together.** ****

 **Overall Athletic Ability: Both are pretty good at sports.** ****

 **Reaction to winning the show: Would celebrate wildly for five minutes** ****

 **Reaction to placing final 3: Would hug and be proud of how well they did.** ****

 **Reaction to placing from #4 to second to last: Would shrug off and say, "Well, at least we tried!"** ****

 **Reaction to coming in last place: Would sigh disappointedly, and walk away sad.** ****

 **Audition Tape (required!): *Static* (Shows Nicky and Kat in room, decorated in lots of things, but room is clearly split in half.)** ****

 **"Hi, Don! My twin, Kat, and I want to compete in your race…" Nicky trails off.** ****

 **"To prove everyone wrong! You see, people say we can't do anything together, for whatever reason." Kat says.** ****

 **"Probably 'cuz we're twins." Nicky frowns.** ****

 **"Woow. Talk about stereotyped!" Kat makes a disgusted face.** ****

 **"So, please pick us!" They say at the same time.** ****

 **"Nicky! I told you we should practice before we recorded!" Kat turns to Nicky.** ****

 **"We have. We recorded this, like, 50 times! We even-" Nicky is cut off by static.**

 **Posting here by request.**

 **** **Names: Phoebe "Loco" Summers and Melanie Summers** ****

 **Team Name: The Hateful Twins** ****

 **Personalities: Phoebe is considered to be overzealous, mischievous, boisterous, and annoying by others around her. To herself, that is just the way she wants to be. She is not afraid to be herself and would never let others try to change her just for their benefit. She loves to be expressive and extroverted, especially about her love of sharks and the ocean in general since she loves to surf. Although she tends to come off as 'crazy', it is just her way of showing her interests to others. When it comes to her friends, she is protective of them and will fight to keep them safe from any kind of harm whether physical or emotional. With that in mind, she tends to have a short temper around bullies and will not back down from a fight.** **  
** **Melanie is easily described as a spoiled brat as she mostly gets everything that she for from her parents. She uses this fact to belittle her twin sister, even if it tends to backfire right in her face when Phoebe pranks her. She uses her looks to manipulate guys to do her bidding as well, using more underhanded tactics to do so. She is huge on gossip and eavesdropping on others, quietly listening in on private conversation in order to get dirt on her enemies and using secrets for blackmail to remain in power. Like Phoebe, she has a short temper but only when she does not get her way.** ****

 **Ages: Both 16** ****

 **Genders: Both female** ****

 **Bio: Phoebe and Melanie have lived in Vancouver for their entire lives, with Phoebe learning how to surf since she was a little girl. Her fascination with sharks came around the same time as she was able to watch them up close without being attacked. Melanie does not share the same interest and even puts her down for being 'freaky' as she puts it, since Melanie is more of a bratty spoiled girly-girl. Phoebe feels that her twin gets more attention from their parents and tends to act out because of this, but her mischief tends to be on the tame side. Her real passion is cooking, priding herself in being able to learn many different dishes and wishes to become a world-renowned chef someday. Melanie's goal is to become a high-class fashionista and become rich quick.** ****

 **Likes: Phoebe likes sharks, beaches, surfing, cooking, having fun, and people who can tolerate her wild behavior. Melanie likes fashion, boys, money, getting everything she wants, and people who follow her every order.** ****

 **Dislikes: Phoebe dislikes bullies/anyone who messes with her friends, her twin sister Melanie, burnt or disgusting food, stormy weather, and people who hunt or harm sharks. Melanie dislikes her twin sister Phoebe, anything that she deems as 'gross', nerds, and being ignored.** ****

 **Strengths: Phoebe is physically strong and athletic, has a daredevil attitude, and has an excellent talent in cooking along with a vast knowledge of food in general. Melanie is cunning and intelligent, has a take charge attitude/leader-like qualities, and has a vast knowledge of fashion and clothing.** ****

 **Weaknesses: Both have short tempers which could have consequences on themselves and others who are on the receiving end, with Phoebe's actions being more physical. Phoebe is also perceived as being 'too loud' and not so capable at mental challenges. Melanie is physically weak and refuses to do sports-related challenges.** ****

 **Talents: Phoebe can surf and cook with relative ease, and can perform most other sports that requires physical contact. Melanie's forte is fashion, along with mental tests and 'power of words' for manipulation.** ****

 **Sexualities: Phoebe is bisexual, Melanie is straight.** ****

 ***Appearances*** ****

 **Body Types/Skin Colors: Phoebe is slim and athletic, and Melanie is thin and curvy. Both have tan skin.** ****

 **Height: Both are 5'6"** ****

 **Weights: Phoebe is 130 lbs., Melanie is 125 lbs.** ****

 **Eye Colors/Styles: Both have almond-shaped green eyes.** ****

 **Hair Colors/Styles *added by me*: Phoebe has short pixie-cut hair that is black with blue and green highlights. Melanie has long, wavy black hair.** ****

 **Normal Clothing: Phoebe wears a deep blue t-shirt with a white shark insignia, layered over a green long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, and blue and white sneakers. Melanie wears a white fitted short-sleeved top with 'Princess' in pink letters, gold bangles, light pink mini skirt, and pink high heels.** ****

 **Sleeping Clothing: Phoebe wears a black tank top and shorts, while Melanie wears a white tank top and pink shorts.** ****

 **Swimming Clothing: Phoebe wears a deep blue monokini with a white shark insignia, and Melanie wears a hot pink bikini.** ****

 **Formal Wear: Phoebe wears a sleeveless black dress that reaches to the knees and matching black flats, gold sharktooth-shaped earrings and necklace. Melanie wears a strapless, backless red dress that reaches the floor, sparkling red high heels, and gold earrings and a necklace.** ****

 ***The Competition*** ****

 **How Fast Are They? Both can run decently fast, although Melanie much less so as long as she wears high heels.** ****

 **How Good Are They At Athletics? Phoebe is the dominant one when it comes to athletics, as Melanie will refuse to do anything of the sort.** ****

 **How Good Are They At Memorizing Things? Melanie can easily perform this task, but Phoebe is not entirely hopeless with this. She would try her best to keep up.** ****

 **How Smart Are They? Melanie is incredibly smart and uses her brain to her advantage, whether for trivia or to fool her competition. Phoebe is not nearly as smart but can hold her own in topics of sports, oceans, animals, and food.** ****

 **How Strong Are They Physically? Phoebe can lift heavy objects with ease as well as push, pull, climb, and performing sports. Melanie is not strong at all, barely able to lift twenty pounds.** ****

 **How Strong Are They Mentally?: Melanie is the dominant one for this, her ability to solve puzzles as well as get into other people's heads being a strong trait. Phoebe is not as great but would give it her all.** ****

 **How Good Are They At Cooking? Phoebe has trained herself to be able to cook a wide variety of meals, so she would have the best chances of pulling a win. Melanie does not bother with cooking anything and lets her sister do all of it.** ****

 **How Good Are They In Eating Challenges? Just as she is a master of cooking, Phoebe can also stomach anything that is laid out for her. This helps with training her palette for flavor profiling. With Melanie, she would only eat anything that appeared edible and would not touch gross food.** ****

 ***Reactions and Interactions*** ****

 **Each Other: Since their childhood, they have been spiteful of each other due to their differences in interests and personalities. They hardly ever work together except when their parents made them, and at this special occasion to win a prize. They fight more than work together, but it only gets as far as prodding at each other unless Melanie makes a wrong move.** ****

 **Interactions with Don: Melanie would not mind him, perhaps at times even flirting with him to attempt to get special treatment. Phoebe would laugh at her if she ever attempted this but otherwise would act chill and strike up conversations with the host.** ****

 **Interactions with the Other Contestants: Phoebe would want to talk with anyone who she sees as friendly or introverted, striking up casual or random conversations. Melanie would only talk to attractive guys and, if far enough in the competition, would strike up alliance deals with them in order to get her team farther.** ****

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 22nd Place (Last): (Melanie) "Are you kidding me?! This is all your fault, you freak!" (Phoebe) "My fault?! You're the one who didn't do enough, lazy buns!" Cue big fight.** ****

 **Reaction At Getting Eliminated Between 21st and 6th Place: (Melanie) "What?! Oh come on! We should've been ahead of those other losers!" (Phoebe) "Chill out, will you? We did our best!" (Melanie) "Whatever, freak. I'm out of here..." *leaves in a huff* (Phoebe) *shrugs and waves* "See ya, guys!"** ****

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 4th and 5th Place: (Melanie) "What?! But...but how?! I was sure we made it!" (Phoebe) "Aww, cheer up! We made it this far, right? You have to admit this was pretty fun!" (Melanie) "...I guess. I'm still better-looking than all of those losers, so I feel good about that." (Phoebe) *snickers* "Suuuure you are." (Melanie) "Shut up, freak!"** ****

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 3rd Place: (Melanie) "What?! They beat us?! That is so unacceptable!" (Phoebe) *laughs* "Congrats to them then!" (Melanie) "No, not congrats! It should be me who gets the money, not those losers!" (Phoebe) "Blah blah blah, that's all I hear. I'm gonna go cheer for my buddies, so see ya!"** ****

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 2nd Place: (Melanie) "NO! How could we lose?! I should've won the money, me!" (Phoebe) "Wow, like, I'm here beside you." (Melanie) "I don't care! *throws a major hissy fit* (Phoebe) *shrugs and turns to the winning team* "Nice job, guys! You deserve this, more than her anyway. Haha!"** ****

 **Reaction at Coming in 1st: (Phoebe) "Awesome! We won!" (Melanie) I won! I mean, we won...but mostly because of me! In your faces, losers!" (Phoebe) *ignores her sister and smiles at her friends* Thanks for your support, guys! I totally owe you, so I'm sharing our winnings with everyone!" (Melanie) "Wait...WHAT?! NO!"** ****

 ***Other Stuff*** ****

 **Would They Want a Relationship? Phoebe would, but Melanie would only want a 'relationship' to use people for her own advantage but not a real one.** ****

 **If yes, with who: Phoebe leans more toward anyone who is introverted but still with similar interests as her (surfing, animals/sharks, cooking), along with being open-minded.** ****

 **If no, why: Melanie would not want that kind of commitment in the end, only wanting to use guys so that they would pamper her and do whatever she wants before she finds no more use for them.** ****

 **Audition Tapes: The camera statics before it comes into focus, Phoebe beaming as soon as it works. "Is it on? Yes! Okay!" She takes a step back to show that this was recording within a decent-sized kitc (IT GOT CUT OFF)**

 **Names: Connie Mitchell and Jocelyn summers**

 **Team Name: Brains and brawn**

 **Personalities: Connie is a smart, serious, woman who usually finds ways instead of violence because she is slightly against it. She never backs down form a fight unless she is positive she will lose.**

 **Jocelyn is a bit obnoxious when told to do things. She is strong witty and fast. She always does dangerous stuff and usually gets hurt.**

 **Ages: Connie is 16 and Jocelyn is 19**

 **Genders: both are female**

 **Bio: Connie is an inventor who builds anything she can do. She once made a robot that can do things for her, she disliked Jocelyn a bit since 3** **rd** **or 4** **th** **grade since because of an "incident" the only reason they signed up was because they wanted some money to make herself a laboratory to make more inventions.**

 **Jocelyn is a daredevil. She will do practically anything dangerous because she once saw that stuff on TV and decided to become one. She absolutely hates stuff like dancing, or anything too… Mild…**

 **Likes: Connie likes machine parts and scrap metal, and many types of tools to make stuff, she has a backpack to carry tools in case she needs them**

 **Jocelyn: she loves doing dangerous stuff and hurting Connie in some way but she has to "stay out of trouble" aka not hurting Connie**

 **Dislikes: Connie doesn't like not building anything. It's like having ADHD or something.**

 **Jocelyn Hates. ABSOLUTLY hates anything that involves pink, dancing, or anything mild.**

 **Strengths: Connie can do many task and operations in her head only. She can do up to 8** **th** **grade math in her head. She has a scooter that can even go faster than a normal person**

 **Jocelyn can practically lift anything under 200 lbs. she can also run really fast. She can do anything she can put her mind to.**

 **Weaknesses: Connie can't do many physical things despite her build. She can quickly build something to help her in the challenge.**

 **Talents: Connie: inventor and genius. Nuff said**

 **Jocelyn: mega strong and quick.**

 **Sexualities: both of them are straight but later in the show, Connie becomes more bisexual.**

 ***Appearances***

 **Body Types/Skin Colors: both of them have a slightly dark skin color and Connie has a normal build while Jocelyn has a buffed build.**

 **Height: Connie is really short for her age as she is 5' 7". Jocelyn is 6' 10"**

 **Weights: Connie is 120 lbs. and Jocelyn is 150 lbs.**

 **Eye Colors/Styles: Connie's eye color is blue and Jocelyn's is hazel brown. (I don't get the style part)**

 **Normal Clothing: Connie wears blue jeans with a tool belt and backpack, she wears an orange and blue sweater and a gray shirt underneath with grease spots. Jocelyn wears a white and red helmet and a red and yellow tracksuit, which is tight.**

 **Sleeping Clothing: Connie wears the same clothes except the tool belt and sweater. Jocelyn keeps the same clothes except the helmet (wait… why do you need the sleep clothes)**

 **Swimming Clothing: Connie wears a blue bikini without her tool belt because with it, she can't even float.**

 **Jocelyn wears a tight bikini so she can move quickly in the water and her helmet so his hair doesn't slow her down.**

 **Formal wear: they both wear blue dresses with high heels. (Poor Jocelyn :)**

 ***The Competition***

 **How Fast Are They?**

 **Connie is slow when running so she made a battery powered scooter to go faster and travel quicker**

 **Jocelyn is a speed demon when running. She can run a lap in around 5 minutes**

 **How Good Are They At Athletics?**

 **Connie has a normal build because she usually carries heavy stuff in her family basement for inventions**

 **Jocelyn has a big build and she can lift at most 200 pounds.**

 **How Good Are They At Memorizing Things:**

 **Connie can memorize almost everything. If something is said too fast or too slow, she usually forgets**

 **Jocelyn has a medium memory span. If after a few hours after hearing something. BLAM. She doesn't remember. That's why she is terrible at school: /**

 **How Smart Are They:**

 **Connie is a genius who skipped middle school completely**

 **Jocelyn went through 1-10** **th** **grade until she dropped out to become a daredevil**

 **How Strong Are They Physically?**

 **Connie isn't that strong but she can do most usual physical things**

 **Jocelyn can keep something lifted up for a long time (depending on weight)**

 **How Strong Are They Mentally?**

 **Connie is a master at mental challenges.**

 **Jocelyn can't even do most of them because she is mostly brawn**

 **How Good Are They At Cooking?**

 **Connie makes most basic food and some advanced ones.**

 **Jocelyn cooks like a chef. She isn't a cooking person but she knows her way in the kitchen**

 **How Good Are They In Eating Challenges:**

 **2 months before the show started. They dared each other in eating disgusting things the whole time to prepare themselves for anything gross.**

 **Connie can eat a lot before filling up**

 **Jocelyn is a picky eater who practically has her body as her temple**

 ***Reactions and Interactions***

 **Bond with Each Other: they dislike each other but grow more and more into friends as the show progresses**

 **Interactions with Don: They get really excited when they hit 1-5 the place and practically hug him**

 **When they reach 10th- 2nd last, Jocelyn goes ballistic. Connie stays calm unless they're last.**

 **Interactions with The Other Contestants: Connie has watched total drama. Ridiculous race is kind of the same except the racing. She knows how to strategize**

 **Reaction At Getting Eliminated 22nd Place (Last):**

 **Connie just stays calm but in the confession she throws everything around, breaking everything and screaming swears. Jocelyn grabs Connie and slowly walks away, before Raging insanely**

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated Between 21st and 6th Place:**

" **(place) is good… we did our best… at least it wasn't first or Jocelyn will go ballistic" said Connie as she walked off. "(place) was horrible! WHY COULDN'T WE GET THE MILLION?! WE ARE THE PERFECT BRAINS AND BRAWN DUO**

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 4rth and 5th Place:**

 **Connie is in tears. "So close to the million! WHY?! WHY?!" Jocelyn sits in her chair, her eyes twitching like crazy for 5-15 seconds until she goes nuts.**

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 3rd Place:**

" **3** **rd** **place… 3** **RD** **PLACE IN THIS ####### SHOW! AGH!" Connie throws the chair into the camera and there's static. When the camera clears. Jocelyn is standing there with fire in her eyes.**

 **Reaction at Getting Eliminated 2nd Place:**

 **Reaction At Coming In 1st: "WE DID IT! WE DID IT" they said in unison as they hugged each other. And are dancing around with the case. Well Connie does.**

 ***Other Stuff***

 **Would They Want A Relationship?**

 **If yes, with who: Connie does want to have a relationship with a guy who is funny, cute and smart.**

 **If No Why: they don't really want to be in a relationship because they want to focus on the money.**

 **Audition Tapes:**

 **Two girls appear on the camera "hey there! My names Connie and this is Jocelyn. We want to sign up for ridonculous race because we want to prove brains and brawn can work together" Jocelyn is lifting weights and said "what she said."**

 **Things I forgot: can't think of anything…**

"Now that you have seen the new teams. Let's go to the starting line." Said don.

~x~x~x~

All the teams were already there with the newbies.

"And here we have returning from the first race is-"the camera flashed towards the contestants as he called them. "Ice dancers, cadets, goths, sisters, TV pros, daters, surfers, rockers, stepbrothers, and finally, father and son" said Chris. "Now, we are twisting the rules from the first race. At every don box, there will also be a Chris box, showing a much harder challenge, but, the challenge is shorter and there is rewards for doing it. Some include"

 **Boomerangs**

 **Immunity idol**

 **Bringer-backer**

"And many more. A bringer backer is an idol that you can choose to either bring back a team OR eliminate them!" there was instant murmurs from the group of contestants

 **Confessional: new teams**

 **Mother and daughter:**

 **James: we can use that. But only when necessary.**

 **Harley: I wonder if we can bring ourselves back if we get eliminated.**

 **Brains and brawn:**

 **Connie: Bringer backer?! I say we should eliminate the ice dancers first because you've seen what they did last season!**

 **Jocelyn: um… ok.**

 **Polar opposites**

 **Lola: lets eliminate everyone!**

 **Calum: I say we eliminate the strong teams like the cadets and ice dancers.**

 **Lola: no! I say everyone.**

 **Calum: …**

 **Lovers**

 **Atlantica: who should we pick?**

 **Orion: I say we should eliminate the stronger teams**

 **Fraternal twins**

 **Nicky and kat: *look at each other and nod, then they look at the camera* ice dancers.**

 **The hateful twins**

 **Phoebe: lets just make a team mad with the bringer backer!**

 **Melanie: how about we blackmail someone to get it?**

 **Phoebe: or maybe make a fake one to prank people!**

 **Melanie: no.**

"now, everyone will start racing here, in rome. We will see you next time"

 **Im going to clarify a few things**

 **1: can you message me confessionals and tips for your OCs**

 **2: I will do the next episode soon but I HAVE TO DO LIKE 6 FLIPPIN TESTS so probably after Christmas. Because. CHRISTMAS**


End file.
